My Heart Can't Tell You No
by awesomebooks
Summary: "He said he loved me! How could he do this to me?" Kurt exclaimed. "How could he just up and do this. I know we've been going through a rough patch, but I didnt think this extreame!" Rachel what would you do if you caught your man kissing another?" R&R :
1. Chapter 1

My Heart Can't Tell You No

Chapter 1:

"Why do I love you so much, Blain Anderson?" Kurt cooed soothingly to his partner, Blain. Blain gently put his hand on top of Kurt's across from across the table at their favorite coffee joint.

"I really don't know. You shouldn't. The question is, why are you so perfect?" Kurt and Blain shared a loving chuckle as they leaned into each other for a gentle peck on the lips. "Oh, God, Kurt I love you so so much. You'll never know how much you mean to me."

"Back at you, you little cutie." Kurt laughed. There wasn't a doubt in either of their minds that they could handle anything and everything that life threw at them. No matter how hard or terrible life got, they'd have each other standing beside them, supporting and loving each other. This was the reason why Kurt decided to tell Blaine his big news. "Blain, you know that I love it here in Lima. You also know that I would never do anything that might endanger our relationship. But then again, you and I both know that nothing can tether at that so yeah. Anyways, after I graduate this year- " He paused a moment. ""I'M GOING TO NEW YOURK! OH Rachel and me are going to do a Broadway play and we both were accepted to a college for the art of music and acting. Oh, Blain, isn't it exciting?" Blain's loving and encouraging, completely awed expression changed suddenly to a blank and shocked yet at the same time straight face. Of course he was happy for Kurt, this was his dream, and it was coming true. But what would happen if he left? What if Broadway became more important than him? What if Kurt changed if he became famous? Would he forget about Blain? How would they stay close? Blain planned on living in Lima… Forever. He stammered for words. He faked a smile, took Kurt's hand, kissed it softly, and with fake (But not evident) excitement ion his voice, and exclaimed, "Kurt That's wonderful! When did you find out?"

"Lat night. Carole got two acceptance letters in the mail, one for Finn and one for me. He was accepted for that university hat h wanted to get into and I got a letter stating that I got accepted to that college in New York! I am so excited! Who would've thought a sally town guy like me could do that?"

"Yeah… well" Blain hesitated. "You're talented, very talented. You're one of the best singers I've ever heard, way better than me, and you're acting only intensify your voice. In a combination you're going to blow them all away." A weak smile emerged on his face and his voice was shaking. Kurt knew something was wrong

"Blainey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just… Am so happy for you and-"  
>"Blain, I know you. Now tell me what is wrong?" Blain tried to stick to his lie and be strong, but couldn't as he faltered, and threw his head down on the table. "BLAIN! Are you okay?" Kurt got up and ran to him, kneeling at his side. "Blain, tell me, what's wrong?"<p>

"Oh, Kurt! Nothing, I don't know why I'm like this. I am truly happy for you. This is all you've ever wanted and I should support that, I do. But what about us? If you're in New York and I'm here, then how will we stay so in love?"

"Blain." Kurt said seriously, "True love will find a way. No matter how far away lovers are, they are still close, in heart. Not to mention it'll only be for a little while and I was sort of hoping you'd come with me-"

"I can't leave Kurt! I've lived here my whole life!"

"Well, try something new. Oh, Blain, it will only be temporary and-" He sighed and took a deep breath, "And if it bothers you that bad, I'll stay. I won't go to New Your. I'll stay with you. I mean there's always my career in being a lawyer I could peruse.  
>"No Kurt! You have to go! You just have to! And, I don't have a problem with it, I just. I'll miss you."<p>

"Aw, I'll miss you too, but we still have almost a year until then, and we'll make plans by that time. I could never leave you. No matter what, I wouldn't abandon you for some twinkle-toes musical career." Kurt laughed. Blain lifted his head, face red and eyes watery,

"I'm sorry Kurt. I overreacted. I love you." They squeezed each other gently,

"I love you too Babe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"I don't know, he seemed disappointed. But he said he was proud and happy for me. I'm so confused." Kurt told Rachel as they sat on her bed looking through _US Weekly _on her bed.

" How was the mood before you told him? Did something bad happen that you don't know about, Kurt?"

"NO! The mood was perfect, and he would've told me if something bad had happened… It was just random like crash and burn."

"Well, anybody that sees you two can see the sparks fly between you and the love you share enlightens a whole room. He probably is just worried that you'll forget him when you become a star. Fin n was the same way."

"ARE YOU CRAZY RACHEL? I COULD NEVE FORGET BLAIN! HE IS MY WORLD WITHOUT HIM I HAV NOTHING! HE-"

"Kurt, I know. I know you love him and I know he loves you. Both of you know that too, but it's a common thing in couples that have showbiz dreams on one side. Just tell him how you feel and why you're going."

"I did. I offered to stay here too if he wanted. He said that I needed to follow my dream. But, as I lay in bed contemplating last night I realized, Broadway isn't my dream. Neither is Hollywood. Blain is. So I don't know, I mean I'd love to go with you, but I'd rather keep Blain feeling safe and comfortable."

"I understand. But just talk to him. You could be amazed by what that may accomplish."

"Yeah. I shall do that. Thanks Rach." They hugged and Kurt walked back to Dalton to talk to Blain.

""Blain, can I talk to you."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Sit down, Blain." Blain took a seat on the regal sofa with golden accents in each arm and the back of it. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous. Kurt sat down next to him, once again cupping his hand over Blain's in a warm and loving manner as to help both of them as he was speaking. Just touching one another gave them the strength to conquer the world. "Blains, Sweetie, you know I love you." He nodded,

"Of course I do." His jaw wide with surprise.,

"And you know I wouldn't do anything that I thought we, as a couple, couldn't handle." Blain nodded again, "And so, when I got that letter, I was so excited and knew we could handle anything so accepted it right away.

"Kurt I-"

"Shh, Blain, its okay." He said tapping one index finger to his mouth. " However, through the excitement, I didn't think of how it would effect you. I just assumed this is what we would do. I thought that you'd want to go to New York too, and show off some of that brilliant talent of yours. It never occurred to me that you wouldn't want to. So, I apologize for being selfish, I jut thought-"

"KURT! SHUT UP! ITS YOUR LIFE YOUR CHOICE! YOU CAN CHOOSE YOUR OWN PATH! I WANT NOTHIG TO DO WITH IT!" He stood and yanked his arm from Kurt's hand, and began barging to the door in rage. Kurt instantly began crying into his navy blue Betty Jackson chiffon sweater.

"NO BLAIN! DON'T LEAVE!" He rushed to him at the door, grabbing hold of his arm as it reached for the doorknob.

"Kurt, I told you what I –"  
>"Blain, please, let me say my share then if you want to go you can, just let me tell you this, Love." Blain gritted his teeth, he wanted o leave, but seeing Kurt cry killed him inside. Kurt was at his knees now begging Blain to listen."<p>

"Blain, please! It's not MY life! It's not MY path! It's OURS! Our path depends on both of us making choices with one another. JUST" The words Kurt had once promised himself he would never say, "BLAIN IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL STAY!" _Oh my goodness, did I just say that? He thought. I promised myself long ago that I would never threaten somebody with the if you love stuff. Love shouldn't be used as threat, it should be natural and if you love someone you should understand them, not make them feel guilty. _

That feeling of guilt Kurt was thinking about suddenly swept through Blain. He wanted to go, but his love for Kurt was too strong. Seeing him kneeling before him, begging for him to stay, tears and his eyes, and obviously falling apart inside pulled at his heartstrings. He too began to tear up. "Oh, Kurt, don't cry." Blain calmly demanded, helping him up and embracing him into a firm, romantic hug. "Its okay, I'm here. I won't let anything happen. I promise, I won't storm out, I'll hear you out, and I'm sorry for what I just did. I shouldn't have. I just love you so much and- and I don't want you to leave Kurt! I understand it's a while away! But you're still going to leave. I don't want to be without you Kurt… Ever. I love you, and I will always love you! You and only you forever, Kurt!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to anyone who reads my stories. I'm sorry about the incorrect spelling of Blain, I will now spell it correctly as Blaine. Thanks.

Chapter 3:

They were snuggled up back at the couch now, caressing one another's hand. Kurt was just finishing up telling Blaine about his reasoning for going, "This has been my dream since I was two! As I long as I can remember I've always wanted to perform on a Broadway stage or be a singer. Now I have a chance for that dream to come true, and I'd really love to peruse it. However, I spoke with Rachel earlier and reached the conclusion that Broadway and singing aren't my dream." He stopped a moment, beginning to choke up his words. He squeezed Blaine's hand tighter. Then said quickly, yet meaningfully, " You are, Blaine. You are my dream, and if you don't want me to go, then I wont." Blaine was touched, shocked, and was in a hard spot right now. He loved Kurt, and that love was sort of putting him between a rock and a hard place right now. He wanted to tell him no to leave. He wanted him to stay. But that love, it was _love _and it wanted Kurt to be happy. It wanted him to do what he always wanted to do. Blaine _wanted _to see Kurt succeed and to be able to say to the world _yeah! That's my man! _Tears began to trickle down his face as he flung himself upon Kurt.

"No Kurt! Go, its what you've always wanted. You're the kind of guy that doest stop until he gets what he wants, so go g get it!" Blaine exclaimed in an almost excited manner. Kurt's expression was blank,

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay with it? I mean, yesterday you didn't seem so thrilled." Blaine's jaw dropped, as if he were offended.

"It… It was surprising and I was so glad that I… I didn't know what to do." You could tell he was lying by the tone of his voice. Kurt gazed deep into his eyes, almost daring him to burst out what was wrong, but he kept silent.

"I know you better than that. Now tell me the truth." A mysterious and wonderful smile emerged on his face and Blaine couldn't fight it no longer. His emotions all just exploded and everything was now on the table

"I've already told this, Kurt! I love you! I want you to go, but I don't! No… Ahhhh! Let me… Let me get this out right." He took a deep breath. "Yes I want you to go. This is everything you've ever wanted, and therefore its what I want to; for you to fufill your dreams. I do really want you to go. But at the same time, I don't. I mean ugh! Its not that I don't want you to, its that I scared for you to go, terrified even."

"Terrified? How?" Kurt questioned in disbelief. Blaine's hands cupped his head and he was now pacing around the, shaking his arms in front of him, frustration taking him over.

"I… What if you become famous, like megastar famous?"

"Why would that matter, I'm still going to be me." He was beyond confused,

"Yeah, I know. But so many of these famous people, they're snobby. I love you Kurt, just the way you are. But what if you changed."

"You think fame would change me!" Kurt was offended as he screamed this, "I can't believe it!"

"No… I don't think you'd change-"

"Well that's what you just said"  
>" Drop it, Kurt. What I mean is what if the fame goes to your head-"<p>

"Blaine!"

"Don't! I heard you out, now you listen to me!" Blaine demanded in a forceful, loving, and heated tone. Kurt nodded he was frightened.

"Fame, you'd be surprised how much it could change a person. I'm not saying that it's going to change you… But rather alter your mind."

"Alter? How?"

"I mean, with the bright lights and millions of adoring fans screaming your name night after night, boosting you r confidence beyond belief I imagine. I… I'm scared that, you'll get so caught up in all that, that you'll forget life in Lima… And me. I know it sounds selfish, but that's mainly why I don't want you to go. I'm petrified that you'd forget me, and it would be like one of those movies where I am waiting for my love the rest of my life and he never returns! I don't know what I'd do without you; I don't _want _to live without you. You're everything that's anything to me and I feel like maybe Broadway and singing might become more important than me and I don't want that to happen. How would we stay in contact? You'd be so busy and like I was saying before I'd get lower and lower on you're list of priorities and I… I don't want to lose you!"

"Blaine! You" Kurt got off the couch and went to where Blaine was standing in the middle of the floor, hands in face and when they lowered to Kurt's grasps, they revealed Blaine's beautiful, perfect face that was now as red as a fire and the ocean of tears flowing down his face wouldn't hardly suffice to ever extinguishing it. Kurt wrapped his arms around him romantically and soothingly. Blaine lay his head down upon Kurt's shoulders, trying to quit sobbing. Kurt's train of thought completely left him and the only thing he could think of was comforting Blaine and getting him to quit carrying and get back to himself. "Don't cry, its okay. I'm right here. I'm here, its okay."

Eventually Kurt got Blaine to pull himself back and they picked up where they had left off with Kurt saying, "Blaine, Broadway is not my dream. You are. You are my everything, my sun, my moon, all the stars in the sky, the air I breathe, the reason I live, the reason I put up with everything, you're my world Blaine! I f I didn't have you I wouldn't have nothing! I love you and could never forget you! Even if by some chance I did become famous, I'd still love you, I'd still stay with you, and when I could I'd move back! I could never leave you, and permanently would be a disgrace! I couldn't live without you I wouldn't _want _to live without you. I love you Blaine, and I always will. I will do whatever it is that you'd prefer.

"Kurt, I want you to be happy."

"Blaine, I'll be happy as long as you are. Whatever you want me to do, I will." Blaine hesitated a moment, this was his chance, if he told him to stay, he would. He almost did. But this was merely a want of his mind. Not of his heart. His heart wanted Kurt to be happy, and he said he would be either way, but his heart and Kurt both, deep down knew how terribly he wanted this, and Blaine couldn't tear him from that. True love cares for what your partner wants more than yourself. Blaine's heart, though tired and worn of being hurt, truly _loved _Kurt, and therefore that decided the answer listening to his heart. He pulled away from Kurt, hands still on his shoulders, gazing into his eyes with love and sincerity emerging from them. Looking deeply into Kurt's eyes and suttle expression, Blaine said with more sincerity and truth than anything he' ever said before,

"Kurt, go to New Your. I want you to. It's your dream, and you need to chase it. You're going to be great. I'm sorry for overreacting, like you said, true love will always be, even if two lovers are far apart. You said it would only be for a little while. Go for it, Kurt! If New York's offering go for it!" Blaine's smile was ear to ear and his brilliant, gleaming, sparkly perfect pearl white teeth were piercing into Kurt's very soul, his very being was completely taken over by Blaine.

"Are… Are you sure its okay?" Kurt questioned, surprised, mystified, and full of wonder. He looked down at Blaine. "Because, I don't mind studying law."

"Kurt," Blain said seriously, "I want you to go to New York. You're going to be fabulous and I know it." His smile grew even more, which was something neither he nor Kurt could've imagined it could've done. He hugged Kurt passionately, "I love you so much." He whispered into his ear, gently nibbling on his neck.

"Oh, no. I love you." Kurt retorted. Then the two shared a passionate kiss to go with the hug and just as they were about to go to the coffee shop, Kurt's dad called and asked him to come home for the "family dinner night" Kurt obeyed, but as he walked out the door, he poked his head around it once more before he left, "You sure?" He asked,

"Yes, surer than anything else I've ever been sure of." Blain replied.

"Thanks, Love." He walked home; meanwhile Blain crashed on the couch began to weep.

_Darn Kurt, why do I love you so much? _He kept thinking_ Why'd I tell you yes… Because I love you and I know nothing will change us. Ahh Blaine why are you thinking this! Ah stop! Kurt's going to be happy. Just stick it out; it isn't even for another year. _ These were the thoughts flooding through his mind. He was having a battle within himself. HE was glad and proud for Kurt, but the thoughts that wounded his mind at first still wouldn't leave him alone. _It's fine, Blaine, nothing is going to change, now go to sleep. _ That he id, after a long weep he cried himself to sleep about nine at night, not bothering to change from his blazer. His sleep was peaceful and dreams sweet about Kurt and himself. Then, when he awoke, the next morninghe felt marvelous and as if he could do anything, but then, Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"So did you talk to him yet?" Rachel inquired Kurt at lunch the following day.

"I did, but" He hesitated before continuing, "I'm not so sure of what to do yet."

"What do you mean you're not sure? What did he say? He couldn't have said no that would be a tragedy!" Kurt rolled his eyes; Rachel was going into her fame obsessed drama queen state.

"A nuclear bomb is a tragedy. A earthquake, tornadoes, hurricane, some type of natural disaster that kills thousands of people is a tragedy, a passenger plane crashing or a cruise ship sinking are tragedies. Me not going to New York is not." Kurt stated blankly.

"It's close enough. But tell me what he said."

"He told me to go ahead and do it. The thing is I don't know if really want to anymore. Its-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T KNOW IF YOU WANT TO?"

"Exactly that, I don't know if I should. Blaine told me to go ahead…. But I know he…. Doesn't want me to, even though he said he did."

"Of course he wants you to, Kurt you're just over thinking everything. You're coming with me there and everything will be fine."

"I'll think about it, because if moving means losing Blaine then I won't go…. Never. I love Blaine; I wouldn't do anything, ever, that isn't in his best interest. I can't do anything that might harm our relationship. You know what I mean, Rachel?" She just stared at him blankly,

"Honestly, no. If you love Blaine enough to not go, he should love you enough to let you go. Ignore him Kurt, see how It works out, but no matter what make sure you get to go in the end. Finn had an issue with me going, but I told him that obviously he didn't love me if he wouldn't let me go. Then it was a fight, but everything is all good now because I sweet talked him. You should try it. It works wonders" She batted her long- mascara covered lashes at him, almost in a romantic manner. Kurt thought for a second, then stuttered,

"Rachel, that may work for you…. Bu… But maybe not for me." Then he got up, straightened the collar of his sweater and left, headed off to the academy.

Their hands were caressing one another's softly and gently, the look in thioer eyes was intense, deep, and passionate, if someone had been looking in, they probably could've seen little hearts floating about and flying off each of them as it flew onto the other. "Blaine, you know why I am here I assume…"

"Um… Because you love me and want to be around me…?" Blaine teased. Kurt grinned and laughed a bit, but only for a split-second.

"Yes I do, but that's not the only reason why." Blaine rolled his eyes, he thought that the torture of this talk had left and that it wouldn't need to be brought back up for a while. Now here it was being brought up again.

"Kurt, do what you want. It's your life."

"No, Blaine. As long as I'm with your it's _our _life."Their connecting gaze grew even more passionate, as Blaine's mouth said the words that his heart and brain would never allow him to say.

"Well then, Kurt, maybe it should be just be _your _life. Then I wouldn't be in the way. You wouldn't have to worry about anything would you?"Kurt gawked in horror. This was literally his worst nightmare coming true. He could do anything, fight anything, have as much pain, torture, hurt, and injury thrown at him. As long as Blaine was there he could handle anything. Without him, he didn't know what he'd do. Tears immediately streamed down Kurt's face and utter terror was evident in his voice as he fell to his knees before Blaine, begging Blaine to take back that comment and to never let it become the truth. Blaine's heart was breaking as he watched his love before him. He wanted to seem strong, stick to his word, and not break under the pressure, but that wasn't his disposition. He was a kind, caring, sweet, romantic, loving, young man and to see his love like this was something he could not handle.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry." Blaine exclaimed/ " I didn't mean that. I am just… Angry and confused. I don't…. That wouldn't never happen, I couldn't live without you Kurt, I wouldn't _want _to live without you, Baby please forgive me." Kurt could not bring himself back so easily this time. It took almost an hour of Blaine by his side, hugging and whispering sweet romantic words into his ear for him to regain control of himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Their conversation went by much as the other one had. Again, Kurt had told Blaine that he didn't want to do anything that might cause difficult roads ahead for their relationship, and again, Blaine had been sweet and romantic and told him that nothing could disturb the love they shared. With this, they began a marvelous night of love and movies.

However, presently, nine months had gone by. Kurt had three months before he could go to college, and school was out of session. Senior year was over! Kurt felt proud and accomplished, yet at the same time sad and disturbed. He loved the members of the club. They _were _his family. He didn't know if he'd ever see them again. Of course he would see Finn and Rachel, as Finn was his stepbrother and he and Rachel had just gotten engaged. Then he'd see Blaine, as they had decided that Kurt would go to this college in New York, as they knew their relationship was stronger than anything and that no force in the world would ever be able to make it falter. Since that discussion that seemed like so many months ago, they had only gotten closer, which reassured Kurt and Blaine that everything would be fine.

Currently, they were in Kurt's bedroom for the night. Blaine was staying with the Hummel-Hudson clan as he did on many occasions. But tonight, Burt and Carole were out of town and Finn was out on a date with Rachel. They had the house to themselves. They had spent the night watching movies and ogling at each other. After the final movie ended they went to Kurt's room, and this brings us to the present Blaine was dancing around Kurt's room to music and Kurt was kicked back in a chair in the corner reading a magazine. Then Blaine, still bothered by the aspect of Kurt going to college, brought the topic back up. "So… Um… Only three months left until you got to go. Are you excited?" Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled ear to ear.

"You have no idea."

"You know, I've been thinking lately, and I want to apologize." Kurt was stunned by this,

"Apologize for what?"

"For how I acted. When you first told me about going. I was being a selfish jerk and I really didn't mean to be, I just you know. I love you"

"You were not a selfish jerk!"Kurt laughed, "You were a concerned lover who feared his love leaving him. It was quite sweet and romantic actually." Blaine smiled, quit his dancing, and came to snuggle Kurt. He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. Delicately kissed his porcelain face and whispered almost seductively,

"I love you, more than you will ever know, Baby. Nothing will ever change that."

"Ditto, I'm kind of hungry, do you want me to make you a sandwich?" Blaine was enlightened as this gave him time to work on a thought he'd been having for a while.

"Sure." Kurt nodded and went downstairs to make their supper. Meanwhile, Blaine went to the standing mirror on the other side of Kurt's room. Nervousness rushed through Blaine as he thought unsettling and anxious ones. _Here it goes. The most important decision of your life, Blaine. _Subconsciously, to the point that he couldn't control, his body began shaking and he was get goose bumps, sweat began trickling down his beautiful, flawless face, as he dug into the pocket of his old Warblers uniform and pulled out the source of his sudden anxiety. He gently, as if he feared to break it, fished from his pocket a silvery-grey small box. A ring box. He then popped it open very carefully revealing to himself a magnificent, gleaming, absolutely perfect silver band with lighter silver trimming around the edge. Then he gently closed the box and put it inside his pant pocket, _the rest of my life, completely joined to Kurt. It's perfect. _ He went over to Kurt's bed and lay down upon it as he attempted to calm his nerves so Kurt wouldn't suspect anything.

A few minutes later, Kurt returned up stairs with their dinner and sat down beside Blaine as they shared a quiet dinner with one another. About a half hour later, Kurt went to take their dishes to the kitchen sink. This was Blaine's moment. He sprang off the bed and stood in the doorway, as tall as can be, waiting, his heart was beating a million miles with every second and he still had the shakes, but managed to stop it again. It felt like forever until Kurt came back, but he finally did. He was a bit bewildered by Blaine at the doorway though. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Blaine's already enormous smile got even larger and the joy and love in his heart became stronger and he felt as if he were about to burst as he kneeled down and began to ask the question that would determine pretty much the rest of his life. _Here it goes. In a few moments I'll be able to call him my fiancée. This wonderful, perfect person, mine._

"Kurt Hummel, you… you complete me. I don't know where my life would be or if I'd truly have a reason in this world without you. You're beautiful in every way and I love absolutely everything about you. I was… I love you, will you" At this point tears were streaming down Kurt's face and he had his left hand on his chest, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was so overjoyed and exhilarated with excitement he could hardly contain himself. He'd been dreaming of this moment for so long now. "Kurt, will you marry me?" Immediately Kurt jumped into Blaine's strong, loving arms, giving him a quick, yet committed kiss on the lips.

"Of course I will! Oh my gosh, Blaine!"

Blaine carefully slid the ring upon Kurt's delicate left ring finger and the two of them spent the rest of the night talking with wonder and excitement at their future with one another. It couldn't have been more perfect for either of them.

A/N So what did you think? We're getting pretty close to the climax here. Please read and review. Tell me what you think. I love it when you guys comment. Praise as well as advice, it all helps and makes me want to keep going. You all inspire me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Okay I know this chapter was a bit repetitive. But this is a really important chapter and I'm just going to say, I was crying ass I wrote this chapter. This is my baby.

Chapter 6:

Kurt and Blaine were seated at the computer, Blaine had one hand on the mouse and the other interlocked with Kurt's seated next to him, resting his head upon Blaine's shoulder as Blaine read what he was reading online. Both boys, excitement from the engagement rushing through them, were at the same time very dismayed. They had originally gotten online to find out if same-sex marriage was aloud in their state of Ohio. To their disappointment it was not. This original cause for getting online had led the boys to almost two and a half hours of reading on same-sex marriage laws across the US. Though they were both proud of who they were and would never wish to be anyone else, they were both hurt and in tears. Blaine didn't speak, he was too stunned. Of course he and Kurt both knew that most states did not allow same-sex couples to get legally married. TO the research that he could find, only 6 allowed it to be done legally. Some states allowed them to join unions. But they didn't want that, sure it gave basically the same responsibilities as marriage, but they didn't want to have a civil union. They wanted _marriage._

Blaine squeezed tight on Kurt's hand. "I'm so sorry, Love." He said tears pricking in his eyes. Kurt looked surprised, though tears had already began falling from his face as he had read the research with Blaine.

"It's okay. You can't control what the world thinks of us. If we're not allowed then…." He hesitated a second, "It's alright Blaine. You can't control what the majority of the country thinks of us." Kurt said, trying to be as upbeat as possible. But then, he lost it. His normally calm and composed self exploded. He hastily stood up and screamed as loud as he could with unimaginable rage in his tone of voice, "DAMN! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE US SO MUCH!" He quickly ran over to the couch on the other side of the room and flopped himself onto it, bawling furiously. Blaine quickly got up and kneeled on the floor beside the couch, taking Kurt's hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? It'll all be okay. Don't cry Kurt. It breaks my heart when you cry. "He was stuttering this through shock; he had never seen Kurt this mad and had NEVER heard him curse. "The world doesn't hate us…" He couldn't think of what to say next. At that moment he did feel like the world was totally against them.

"Oh, Blaine, quit kidding yourself! The world hates us! It hates us and Santana and Brittany and every other gay or lesbian couple out there! We're not wanted and …"

"Kurt, babe, come on. Yeah we are not accepted by some people in the world…"

"Most."

"Kurt, yeah we're not accepted by some people. This world, Kurt, it's hard. We're eighteen, you gradated this year. We're adults; it's not easy for anyone. Its especially hard for us too. You know why… You know why we're…" Blaine thought vigorously but couldn't think of another way to put it. He was blunt when he said this, "Kurt, we're gay. Yeah we're discriminated against. You know why, because we're strong. We can take it, and our love can too. I just wish…. I wish the world could feel what I am feeling right now about you. All this love inside me, it'd show…. It'd show them all." Blaine was fighting with tears now himself.

"We're the same as everybody else, Blaine! Why can't they see that? Why couldn't we hold hands in the hall when we were in school, why couldn't we got to dances together and be celebrated as a couple like everyone else? Why can't we get legally married in 44 states? Why? You know, Blaine. Marriage is special. It a commitment, binding two people together legally, forever. It's something that can only be done by two people in love. I don't see why we can't, we love each other and I bet our love is stronger than half of the straight people's love. Reasoning is because we have to go through so much crap just to be a couple! But evidently the world doesn't want us married. We can be a couple and live in the same house, maybe adopt a kid. But we aren't going to get married. Of course I want to but…" His voice trailed off and he took a deep breath.

Blaine smiled sadly. "What happened Kurt? What happened to you in the last couple hours?

"Reality hit me. I was living in a little fantasy land. But then reality came." Blaine and his fingers through Kurt's hair,

"Kurt, that's one of the things I love about you the most. You don't let others tell you what you can and cannot do. You know who you are and nobody can change you. What happened to that part of you? He was here earlier today. "

"Blaine, those parts are now gone. I have to man up. I'm going to NYADA in a few months and surer than anything there will be some homophobes there. I've got to man up. I live in the real world, McKinley's gone. Kurt Hummel, welcome to Earth." Blaine shook his head.

"You don't want to marry me do you, Kurt? Is that why you're throwing this dramatic thing?" Blaine asked, obviously hurt and scared. Kurt felt insulted.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed sitting straight up on the couch and grabbing Blaine's perfect face in his hands. "Of course I want to marry you! I've dreamt of this night, and us sharing a life together since the day I first met you. I love you, Blaine. I never want to let you go. Marriage means health benefits for each other, tax benefits, planning for when we're old; it just brings the relationship a bit farther and makes our love stronger and bonds us closer together, forever. But the world doesn't see us as being married." Blaine was somewhat confused.

"So you do want to get married or…"

"Yes, Blaine." He caressed Blaine's hand and pecked his wonderful moist and perfect lips. Blaine smiled into Kurt's mouth, and as they pulled away; he gazed deep into Kurt's eyes.

"We're going to get married Kurt. Even if it means us moving eventually, we're going to get married. Oh my gosh, Kurt, I am the luckiest man in the world! I can't wait until the day I can take your hand and say this is my husband." The couple shared a quick kiss and spent the remainder of the night cuddling in Kurt's room.

A/N Sorry if there is any offense from this chapter. I needed some things in there to seem more realistic. Thanks for reading. Please read and review. Critiques and praise alike is good. Praise inspires me to keep going and critiques make me work harder. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A couple of weeks had gone by. Eventually the two boys both got back to them normal selves and felt that everything between them was perfect. It had been a few days since they last saw each other, and they hadn't spoken very much. Kurt decided that he was going to go over to Blaine's house just to check in and make sure everything was okay. First, he called Blaine, as any person with etiquette would to make sure it was okay. To his great surprise, Blaine had told him he was too busy tonight and asked if they could meet up later in the week. Kurt was bewildered; they were never too busy for each other. Never. He started walking to Blaine's house anyways.

It was dusk now; just a little silver of a fading golden sun was on the horizon. A sky of beautiful pinks, oranges, yellows, and reds painted the sky and it was one of the most beautiful scenery Kurt had ever seen. After what seemed like forever, Kurt finally reached Blaine's driveway. By this time the sun had almost all but disappeared and nightfall was near. Kurt followed the winding sidewalk around to the porch at the side of Blaine's house. _Wow _Kurt thought, _I really need to come over and trim these hedges,_ as he walked on the paved sidewalk with hedges and weeping willows covering the ground and him, Hidden in the hedges, Kurt suddenly paused. He couldn't believe this.

Tears began to trickle down his face, this_ can't be happening. No! _There in the dark, stood Blaine under a dim porch light with what appeared to be another person. A woman. It was like one of those scenes out of those romance movies. Blaine was standing there, handsome as ever, with a woman, who was significantly shorter than him under a porch light in the early hours of the night. Blaine had a tight grip on her waist that somehow seemed gentle and romantic. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and their lips were interlocked, sharing a sweet kiss. Kurt couldn't speak. He was so hurt, he wished he could see who this woman was, but the lack of light made that impossible. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions. Blaine would never hurt him. They were in love. But then again, he was too busy for Kurt tonight, he never was. The two boys hadn't spoken in a few nights and now here Kurt was, hiding in the bushes about ten feet away from the porch, watching his love kiss another person. Then the words that tied everything to each other came. "I love you." Blaine's angelic voice said to this woman.

"Oh, Blaine, I love you too." The woman's voice replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. That was it. Obviously Blaine didn't love Kurt the way Kurt loved him. He couldn't stay hidden any longer. He was overwhelmed with pain and he was weeping hard now. He saw Blaine take the woman's hand and begin to lead her inside. Kurt jumped out from behind the bushes, and screamed his name,

"BLAINE! HOW COULD YOU?" Anger and terror filled his voice. Blaine's heart sank… He knew what Kurt had seen. His tone was filled with fright when he uttered,

"Kurt…. How long were you there?"

"Long enough! How?"

"Go inside." Blaine told the woman. She obeyed, and then he turned to Kurt, still frozen where he was. "Kurt it's not what it looked like. I know it looked bad but… It wasn't. Let me explain. Please, Kurt!"

"How can you explain?" Kurt hissed with hate in his voice. "And to think I loved you." With that, Kurt ran off, crying even harder than before.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed, beginning to tear up a bit himself.

A/N so how did you like it? What are your opinions on it so far? Any suggestions about things you may want to happen? Let me know. Please review to tell me what you like or didn't like so that I can continue to please you or improve. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_When the one you love's in love with someone else, don't you know its torture? I mean it's a living hell. No matter how I try to convince myself, this time I won't lose control. _The lyrics to Sara Evan's "My Heart Can't Tell You No" thundered from his clock radio in Kurt's ear, waking him up from a very restless sleep. It was eleven in the morning. His face was still red and tearstained from the event of the prior night. Just the thought of that horrible scene filled his mind at once. He turned from lying on his back to face down in the pillow on his stomach. He began bawling and no matter how hard he tried, He couldn't stop. _How could he do this to me? Why? _ He thought, as he gasped for breath. Soon, his father rushed into his bedroom. Burt walked over and sat down on his son's bed, softly laying a loving hand on Kurt's back. "Hey, you okay, Son?" Kurt rolled over and sat up to be face level with Burt.

"Yeah Dad. Everything is great." He said, forcing a smile on to his face, attempting to make his dad believe him. Burt shook his head.

"Kurt, I'm your dad. You can tell me anything."

"Dad, I'm serious, I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?" Burt let out a small chuckle in disbelief, and then almost instantly put a serious and solemn look on his face.

"Because I know you, Kurt. Not to mention that you face is beat red, and I can still see tears in your eyes and their stains on your face. Also all last night I listened to you cry in your sleep. Cry and call for Blaine. Then I hear you crying when you wake up. Kurt, what's wrong?" Burt thought a moment, and was silent. Suddenly, Burt thought of everything he had just said, "Kurt did something happen between you and Blaine?" Kurt's body got tense, and he spoke slowly and sternly,

"Dad, it would mean a lot to me if you'd leave my room. I'm sorry but I don't want to talk right now." He gave a slight nod to his father. Burt stood up and then bent down to hug Kurt,

"Okay, but when you're ready. Please tell me Kurt. I love you." Kurt hugged his dad back and began to cry even harder.

"I love you too, Dad. Burt left the room after that and Kurt turned off his radio, as it was just an annoyance to him, and flopped back down on his bed. As he lay on his back looking around his room. Everywhere there were pictures of him and Blaine, or little things Blaine had given to him. No matter where he looked he thought of Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes, but that was no help. When his eyes were closed, there was Blaine, his perfect face and toothy smile and dark hair, and oh those mysterious deep eyes. Kurt let out a sream, why was Blaine in everything around him. No why had Blaine done that to him? That was his true question.

Finn rushed in, Rachel at his side soon after Kurt's horrid shriek. "Dude, be quiet, we've been listening to you wail all night and all morning."

"I wanted to come in and talk to you. But Finn wouldn't let me." Rachel stated."You're scaring me, Kurt. You're not acting like yourself." Finn rolled his eyes.

"If my mom or Burt would've caught you they would've killed me. Girls aren't supposed to sleep over with me." Then he directed his glance to Kurt. "Just keep it low." Finn walked out the doorway, but Rachel stayed and went over to Kurt's bed. She sat down and put her hand on his head.

"I'm sorry about Finn. That was rude. Kurt, tell me what's wrong? I know you and its something serious. I know it.

"I don't want to talk about it Rachel."

"Kurt" She begged, "Please, I won't tell anybody….I just I want to know what's wrong with my best friend. It hurts me to see you like this." Kurt took a deep breath, considering rather or not to tell Rachel the truth. She was a blabbermouth and a bit judgmental. Should he really tell her? He decided he would. Once again, he sat up and grabbed Rachel's hand, looking her directly in the eye.

"Rachel." He said very seriously, "You have to promise me you won't say anything?

"Promise."

"No, like nobody. Not even my dad, Carole or Finn. Just keep it between us." She saw the pleading in his red teary eyes... She nodded.

"Nobody, Kurt. Just you and me. I promise. Kurt began shaking and tears began to fall again as he told Rachel everything. Ending with,

"He said he loved me! How could he do this to me?" Kurt exclaimed. "How could he just up and do this. I know we've been going through a rough patch, but I didn't think this extreme!" Rachel what would you do if you caught your man kissing another? Rachel's jaw was completely dropped.

"No he didn't!" Rachel exclaimed in shock. Kurt just nodded.

"I can't believe how much of a fool I was. And… I really loved him. I _still _love him. I just want…. What would you do if this happened to you, Rach?" Rachel thought a moment, Kurt was very delicate with his emotions and she didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"Well, honestly, I think I'd break up with him. Kissing may not be the worst thing to catch you boyfriend doing with another. But it certainly is, the way you put it, unfaithful. If my boyfriend kissed another woman I'd leave. The trust is gone. But ultimately it is up to you Kurt. I mean, who knows, maybe Blaine has a good reason you said he tried to tell you."

"I just don't understand how there would be one. Right now my heart aches so badly. Everything hurts in my mind. I want to forget it happened, maybe even forget Blaine in general. But I can't… and I can sit here and cry and tell you how bad he hurt me and that I hate him. That's a lie. I love Blaine. Even after seeing him do that I love him. I just I'm so confused." Rachel smiled a sympathetic smile and began to walk towards the doorway. Just as she got up, Kurt's phone rang. He grabbed it, "Oh no." He sighed. Rachel turned around,

"What, Kurt?"

"It's Blaine."


End file.
